


Savoury

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Julian Bashir, Sub Elim Garak, Trans Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: "You’re beautiful," he whispered. Garak’s breaths shook in response.Kinktober Day 22: Praise Kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Savoury

Garak was a captivating image before him—kneeling and naked, bound and blinded. He looked so utterly vulnerable, face upturned to look in the general vicinity of Julian. 

It was addicting, this trust that Garak so willingly gave him. Not a blind trust either. No, Garak always knew what he was getting into, but he followed Julian’s lead regardless.

And for now, Julian was content to be here; Sitting at the edge of their bed, clad only in a loose robe and admiring the beauty of his lover. He couldn’t help but to reach out and take his chin in hand, tilting his face this way and that to admire it. 

"You’re beautiful," he whispered, and Garak’s breaths shook in response.

And truly, he was. Ridges flushed dark and scales shone nearly iridescent from his most recent shed. Between his legs, his slit was swollen wide and wet. The tip of his prUt poked out ever so slightly, held in only by sheer force of will alone. 

Garak would not bloom until commanded.

Julian released him and pulled aside his robe to expose himself, feeling a small wet patch beneath him. He had to be nearly as wet as Garak. Impressive when one considered that humans didn’t typically produce nearly as much slick as Cardassians. 

Garak’s mouth opened a fraction wider, and Julian had no doubt that he was being scented. He quirked a corner of his mouth in amusement, even as he felt a clenching thrill go through him at the idea.

Julian reached for his chin again, guiding him forward.

Garak didn’t need any further direction. He closed the space between them, head settling neatly between Julian’s legs as he suckled and lapped at his cock. There was a tickle as Garak took him in all the way, nestling his nose into his pubic hair and breathing hot. 

Julian ran fingers through Garak’s hair, ruffling the strands out of place and then combing them back. 

"That’s good. You’re doing so good at this, Elim," he sighed, receiving a hum in return.

He let his legs splay wide as Garak pulled off and moved down to tongue at him. For all the differences Garak bemoaned between their species, he had gotten quite good at this. Julian drifted a hand up to roll a nipple between two fingers as he watched.

He loved seeing Garak like this, submitting to him so openly and freely, to be done with however he pleased. And Garak seemed to enjoy following his lead in turn, drinking in the praise for a job well done. He lapped at him so sweetly, so eager to please, making him ache low in his belly and wish that he’d either allowed his lover use of his hands or had the forethought to pull out something to fill him in the meantime. It hardly mattered now though. 

Not when Garak had a cock of his own that could fill him so very well, and Julian was growing restless watching him.

He eased him back and stood, relishing the sight below him. 

Garak looked positively debauched—normally pristine hair in disarray and his chin wet with slick and saliva. His ridges had darkened considerably, and the blindfold was slightly askew. He looked positively delectable.

"God, you’re a sight. Absolutely ravishing. I wish you could see yourself right now, how incredibly sexy you look."

Julian couldn’t resist a kiss. He pulled Garak up to stand and pressed their mouths together, savoring the lingering taste of himself. 

Then he pulled back, loosened his robe, used it to wipe Garak’s mouth—no doubt he’d be scolded later for that—and dropped it to the floor. He guided Garak to sit, kneeling behind him to untie his hands before pushing him to lay and retying them to the headboard. 

Garak remained placid and obliging through all of it, following the directions provided by Julian’s directing hands.

Julian tested the new knots with a tug and found they held firm.

"You’re doing very good, Elim."

He snuck a kiss before moving back down to straddle his hips, letting the everted tip of Garak’s cock nestle between his folds, just barely managing to penetrate him and teasing them both. 

Julian swallowed heavily, trying to not squirm too much as he ran hungry eyes over his lover’s form. He swept a thumb around the edges of his chuva and whispered endearments of how good Elim was being for him, how well behaved he was. There was a distinct quiver in Garak’s muscles as he struggled to hold himself in. 

Finally, he leaned forward and whispered, "Now, Elim."

Garak everted immediately, slick length spilling out to fill him. Julian tightened his thighs around his hips to keep himself in place.

"Oh! You’re thick!" he gasped. "Oh god, you’re thick. You fill me so well, love," he muttered as much to himself as to Garak.

He stayed like that for several moments, feeling a burn from the stretch and scolding himself for not taking the time to work on himself more beforehand. It slowly subsided and as it did, he let himself shift, twitching and feeling how it sat inside him. 

One of the many benefits to dating a Cardassian, Julian had found, was that their cocks (or prUts as Garak often corrected) were never particularly long. Some misguided individuals might complain, but Julian knew just what a gift it truly was. He could fit Garak’s entire length in him easily, leaving opportunity for more adventurous pursuits. Nothing was better than taking him in to the root, as far as he could evert, and pressing his folds to Garak’s cloacal lips. If he angled it correctly, Julian’s cock would rub right at the apex, and he could ride him the Cardassian way, rolling his hips and grinding them together.

That’s what Julian aimed for now, tentatively rocking his hips and pressing himself against Garak. He let out a pleasured breath as the Cardassian rumbled beneath him.

"Oh, that’s _lovely_ ," Julian moaned.

The sight before him only served to titillate further. Garak did his best to stay still, Julian could tell, but his hands twitched and pulled at his binds. His blindfold was still askew and in a moment of inspiration, Julian pulled it off completely to see the entirety of his face. 

Garak blinked several times as his eyes refocused to the world.

"Well, hello there, handsome." Julian grinned.

Garak’s gaze locked on to him, and he watched with a piercing gaze as Julian ground himself against him determinedly. 

Soon enough Julian felt himself building, stretched to the limit and absolutely burning up. He muttered obscenities and adorations as he reached climax, shuddering and tightening around Garak inside of him. He clenched his eyes tight as he rode it out but then forced them open again as he felt the body beneath him tensing and a rush of wetness.

They stayed like that another few minutes, both enjoying the sensation of simply being joined before Garak’s body made the first move for him and retracted his prUt. Julian felt wetness follow, trickling slowly out of him.

He sighed in defeat as the moment vanished, leaning down to give Garak kiss before rolling off to set about untying him. 

Julian spoke as he checked over his wrists for bruising or abrasions. "You were very good for me, Elim. Was everything good for you as well?"

Garak nodded breathlessly.

"Good, good. That’s good." 

Julian plopped a kiss on his nose before taking hold of his other wrist to look it over. Once he was satisfied, he gave him another quick peck on the chufa and went looking for a rag.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing trans Julian! Originally, I was hoping to do one more for the event, but that one ended up requiring too much time and I switched it out. I do plan to eventually repick it up as its own thing tho. Also hope to eventually write some non-smut fics featuring him. Maybe some trans Jadzia and trans Kira as well?? 👀 I've got some thoughts on it in this noggin.
> 
> Ngl, this fic fought with me hard. It wasn’t even cuz of writing trans Julian for the first time. The writing just wouldn’t come and the tone of the story jumped around so much, I was doing major revisions right up till posting. And now I am glad to ship this one off!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Savoury [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698657) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
